


paper hearts

by dahyunverse



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Paper planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunverse/pseuds/dahyunverse
Summary: chaeyoung likes writing; she folds it into a paper plane and throws it as the wind blows it hoping it ends up with dahyun.





	paper hearts

**Author's Note:**

> @ duubchaeng on twt
> 
> please comment if you enjoyed ! feedback makes me want to post my works more <3

Chaeyoung is on the balcony of their apartment she shared with Momo. It's 3AM where most writers' thoughts spill out, their vulnerable sides come out and they write their hearts out, but Son Chaeyoung can't seem to find the right words to tell Dahyun. To tell her how beautiful she is, how much Chaeyoung wants to talk to her, how much Chaeyoung admires the older girl a lot. A typical coward in love, although Chaeyoung isn’t the type to hide her feelings but she's not ready to confess just yet. So she lets her feelings flow in the form of ink on paper, folds it into a paper plane and let the wind do its thing.

 

Dahyun is just across their apartment, and she hangs out on the balcony a lot during mornings to eat her breakfast. Chaeyoung sometimes hopes that the paper plane she throws in the wind flies over to Dahyun's balcony. But the wind has other plans, taking the plane on the apartment's roof or it just gets stuck on a branch of a tree, later on gets wet because of the constant rain that comes and goes.

 

Chaeyoung would usually write poems she came up for Dahyun; she folds it up neatly and throws it with all her might. She always did this at 3AM. Momo always scolds the younger girl because she gets up late and misses seeing how cute Dahyun is during the morning with her hair tied up, wearing her pyjamas along with her bunny slippers. Chaeyoung just shrugs it off telling Momo she needs to this _mission._

 

“Ever heard of mailing your letters? Or giving them to her yourself?” Momo snaps at Chaeyoung. Truth is, the Japanese girl is sick of eating alone during breakfast, and she wants to eat at the balcony with Chaeyoung to maybe get a glimpse of Tzuyu because she eats with Dahyun every day in the morning.

 

“I’m scared, Unnie,” Chaeyoung sighed. “I’m such a coward.”

 

“Then try throwing it at a different time rather than at three in the morning?” Momo tried to resolve her friend's problem whilst preparing their lunch. “You could still write it during whatever time, but throw it when she's on the balcony.”

 

“I've never thought of that,” Chaeyoung mumbled. “Just call me in my room if ever she shows up on the balcony.”

 

“Will do.”

 

But Dahyun didn't.

 

Chaeyoung and Momo waited, but neither Dahyun nor Tzuyu showed up in the balcony. It had been exactly three days since Momo had seen the two of them outside their balcony. At night, the lights in their apartment were turned on; indicating that they were home, and Momo and Chaeyoung didn’t know the reason why they never went out again. Momo wondered if she had done something wrong for their neighbours to not come out anymore. Maybe it was because Momo always blasted Sekai No Owari while eating breakfast in the balcony and her neighbours hated it and how Momo sang loudly along the lyrics especially when her favourite song RPG came on. Maybe Momo and Chaeyoung were too rowdy and loud for their neighbours’ liking. Or maybe they were fed up of having their gutters filled up with paper especially when it rained and it was filling up and making it flood on their balcony, and they had to mop it all up during the morning and having to throw away soggy papers with unreadable words on it.

 

No one knows and it remained a mystery to them for the past three days and two nights. But that didn’t stop Chaeyoung from writing for Dahyun

 

“Maybe it’s a sign,” Chaeyoung sighed as she closed the notebook she wrote her poems for Dahyun. “Do you want to eat outside the balcony, Momo-unnie?”

 

“Okay.”

 

They both got up and started preparing for their breakfast, Chaeyoung set up the chairs on the balcony while Momo starts cooking up some ramen. Chaeyoung loved ramen for breakfast. As Momo was done, she filled up two separate bowls, added some seaweed, meat and a soft boiled egg. Chaeyoung was outside the balcony already, writing once again with her earphones on.  As they were about to  eat, the doorbell rings, Chaeyoung gets up to answer it since you can’t really pry Momo away from food.

 

To Chaeyoung’s surprise, it was Dahyun and Tzuyu behind the door. “Hey, good morning. Did you need anything?” Chaeyoung asks, restricting herself from screaming right now because the girl she adores is at her doorstep and she wouldn’t want to embarrass herself. “Hi, I’m Dahyun and this is Tzuyu, but I think you know that already. May we join you for breakfast in the balcony?” Tzuyu’s holding a tray that contains two bowls of ramen, two glasses of orange juice and a flower in the center.

 

And so, they spent the morning out in the balcony, munching on some ramen while laughing their asses off like what normal high school friends do. They’ve found out that they had a lot in common. Tzuyu complimented Momo’s music taste, turns out they both like that Japanese band Sekai No Owari, while Dahyun and Chaeyoung on the other hand were talking about Netflix shows and books they’ve been into lately. As they finish up and the girls from next door gather their stuff to head back, Chaeyoung accompanies the two to the door, leaving Momo with the dishes, Chaeyoung thanks them and wishes that they would do that again sometime. Surprisingly, they both agree and say that they’ll be back tomorrow. “Thank you for your company! It was nice meeting you,” Dahyun smiles wide as she fishes something from her back pocket. “Oh, I wanted to give you this.” She hands Chaeyoung a paper airplane, and the latter blushes.

 

“I’ve read three of your poems for me, all of them I’ve found in our gutters, one was soggy, but readable.”

 

Dahyun urges Chaeyoung to open it and she does as told.

 

_If my heart was paper, I'd fold it. So, here's my paper heart_ _won't you hold and keep it._


End file.
